To Find And Learn
by ChallengerArrives
Summary: Response to Himitsu No Neko's challenge. Holly (FemHarry.) finds out she has a brother called Hibari Kyoya and heads to Japan with Sirius, Remus, and some friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu, minna. Basic info on the challenge is below.**

**Challenge Given by: Lighted Candle**

**Challenge: A What? Brother? Sister?**

**Requirements (short modified version):**

**-After defeating Voldemort at the graveyard, Fem!Harry learns she has a brother, Hibari Kyoya**

**-Sirius's name must be cleared and he adopts Fem!Harry**

**Optional**

**-Betrayal by friends**

**-Animagus form (Must be kitten or some kind of bird)**

**-pairing choice**

**-Remus and Tonks come along**

**-everything else**

**Check out the actual thing if you decide to take the challenge, I tend to leave out things while retyping the challenge.**

**My reaction upon finding the challenge: Too good to pass up.**

**Disclaimer: I suck at drawing. Amano Akira is another one of my childhood idols, by the way. J.K. Rowling is the other.**

**Shall we start?**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapter 1 Finding An Old Friend<em>**

Three people sat in a room. Two very serious male adults and a confused fourteen year old female. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Holly Potter.

Sirius took a deep breath. "You have an older brother." he blurted out

"What?!" Holly cried.

"I told you it's too blunt!" Remus yelled at Sirius.

"We've tracked him down. He lives in Namimori Japan. His name is Hibari Kyo-"

"Kyoya?! Hibari Kyoya is my older brother?!" Holly cried, in.

"...You know him?" asked Sirius.

"Cub?" Remus asked.

"Pack your bags, we're going to Japan!" Holly cried.

"Excuse me?" "Huh?" were the replies of two friends of Holly that came in through the door as she proclaimed the move.

* * *

><p>Something was going to happen, Hibari was sure of it. Whether if was good or bad had yet to be decided. As for how he knew, call it a carnivore's trustworthy instinct.<p>

* * *

><p>Holly happily led Hermione and Draco through the streets of Namimori, telling stories of every - non- embarrassing or secretive - thing she remembered.<p>

Her two friends followed her with amusement as she bounced around the town.

Holly stopped to stare at something with a frown.

"Holly?" Hermione asked as she tried to pinpoint what made Holly's mood change.

"Bullies," Holly said.

That one word explained so much. Even if Holly didn't have a hero complex, as her friends put it, she would still help anyone who had bully problems. It stemmed from when she had been unable to protect herself from her own bullies so many years ago. It wasn't her fault she had been unable to fight back. Dumbledore had put many magical restrictions on her, one of them making her unable to physically fight back. "To prevent her from becoming violent." is what he had said with an underlying tone of "To keep her from defending herself and becoming unmanageable."

There had been a time when Dumbledore had to replace the restricting spells and obliviate her from the knowledge that she was being restricted. The memory charm was removed by an amused Voldemort after his resurrection. Though Holly said she would not join him, she also said she would not be joining the light side. It was apparently good enough for Voldemort, because he allowed it. She notified the wizarding world but no one believed her and she didn't press it. Dumbledore did.

She met up with Voldemort after school to escape the Dursleys and had befriended Draco. That, however, is a story for later.

"Oi," Holly said. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco and Hermione lingered behind, about to jump into action if they were needed.

"Hah?!" the bullies replied. "What're we doing? We're teaching Dame-Tsuna a lesson!" Holly absently dubbed the fourteen year old bully Mr. Idiot, as her mind raced to place a face to the name Tsuna. She couldn't just look at the victim because he was still curled up, like he expected her to just leave after finding out who was being picked on. That fluffy brown hair was familiar.

"Is that so?" she said dryly. "Then leave him alone."

"Ha. He's so dame that a girl has to come to protect him!" the other bully laughed. She dubbed him Twit.

Holly's eyes narrowed. "Stop dirtying Namimori with your idiocy."

She pulled out a nightstick bo staff and 'accidentally' hit Twit in the stomach as it extracted itself. Twit doubled over and she whacked his back while Mr. Idiot snapped out of his stupor and rushed her. Mr. Idiot gave a sloppy punch worthy of one below white belt. Holly had no idea that was possible. She stepped back and brought her foot to his cheek. He fell to the ground. Both bullies groaned.

Holly sighed. Namimori brought so many memories and apparently a personality change. "Spread the word. Hime-sama has returned." she said with a very Hibari-esque smirk.

Fear and recognition lit up on the faces of Twit and Mr. Idiot. They scrambled to leave.

The fluffy haired victim raised his head and Holly finally remembered Tsuna. Dropping the smirk, she sighed again. "What happened to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Welcome back, Hanako-hime."

"Glad to be back, White Rabbit."

* * *

><p>An round of introductions passed around, after the shock Hermione and Draco had anyway.<p>

"I still can't believe you had a mask like that!" Draco ranted.

"Believe me, it can get worse." Holly said after being assured they wouldn't leave her.

"I don't think you should be so violent." Hermione said.

Tsuna gave a smile, much more at ease with someone he trusted. "She's a legend around here, never mind that it's only been a couple years since she left. Hanako-hime is known to be fair and welcoming until provoked, a two faced angel-demon if you will, as opposed to her best friend, who's pretty much a demon."

"Brother." Holly said.

"What?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes.

"Turns out Kyo-chan is my brother and I mean blood-related." Holly explained while plugging her ears.

"HIEEEE?!" There was his signature girly scream.

"How can his voice go so high?" asked Draco incredulously.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next day)<strong>

"Holly, what was with the whole White Rabbit buisness?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose you could say it's a childhood nickname of sorts." Holly hummed. "The Hibari family is like the head police force of Namimori. They actually deal with keeping the mafia and yakuza that come here in check. Most of the people here are actually retired mafia members. They also deal with the magical side of the area."

"What does that have to do with the nickname?" Draco asked.

"I hung out with Kyoya often during the time the Dursleys dumped me here. My other friends and I decided we wanted to play police force once and Kyo-chan, being the way he is, thought we shouldn't just do things halfway. So, we came up with code names and trained a bit, under the Hibari family supervision. We started out small, and reported to Kyoya. Then, the Potter luck jumped in and we kept getting into more and more danger. We were always fine in the end. Actually, we ended up as an undercover child super squad. "

"Ah."

Silence followed.

"It was actually kinda fun."

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-san, I was wondering why you seem like two different people sometimes." Hermione asked.<p>

"I guess you could say, as a wizard, I'm more in my element. It's more comfortable for me. Being bullied all the time takes it's toll on confidence besides, I can get more information." Tsuna tried to explain.

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to attend this school?" Draco asked, eyeing Nami-chu in disgust.<p>

"Nope." Holly replied, popping the 'p'. "I just want to go."

"It'll be a good experience for you, Draco." Hermione said, her mouth twitching into a smile.

"But it's filled with _muggles._" he spat the last word out like a curse.

"Actually, most of them are squibs. Namimori used to be a magic based town, similar to Hogsmeade." Holly said.

Tsuna cut in. "Yes, until the war started by British culture shock several hundred years ago. Of all the countries, Japan was and is the most accepting of the otherworldly. Mundane and magic have always mingled here. That was the only war Japan ever had with dark magic vs light magic vs muggle. The results... not many magic users have been born since."

"That's so sad... yet fascinating in a morbid way." Hermione commented uneasily

"It is." Tsuna agreed with a sad smile. "You can look through our history books later if you want more information. On a lighter note, more magic users have been born lately. Our version of your DoM think that the spell used to end the war is finally wearing off and human magic is returning to Japan. Well, spreading. The few magic users that were born in were some of the strongest recorded in Japanese history. You know, Nami-chu at night is a magic school, if that helps at all Ryuu-san."

Draco seemed to have a hard time wrapping his head around what Tsuna was telling them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hours later)<strong>

"I think that concludes our Namimori tour." Tsuna said with a grin. "I hope you enjoy your stay in our fair twon"

**_BOOM!_**

The quartet jumped in surprise.

"Sounds like Sirius is pulling pranks again." Holly said.

"Are you sure it's not Lupin creating spells?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yup!" Holly replied as she opened the door.

The whole place was decked out in bright florescent pinks (the flowers) and turquoise walls. A laughing red headed Lupin was chasing a laughing purple skinned Sirius.

"Oh," Holly said disappointed. "I was wrong, it's a prank war."

A second passed.

"Shall we join?" Smirks spread and the pranking began.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is so OoC. -.-"' Ah well, I guess Tsuna would be more confident if Holly had been a friend of his before everything but without Holly there in recent years probably reverted a bit.<strong>

**Originally, I wanted them as twins but I also want Holly as Tsuna's classmate and since Hibari is a year (+?) older that wouldn't work out. I decided I wanted the latter more.**

**I've read almost every HPxKHR fanfic this site has. I don't think I've ever read one where Voldemort wasn't the bad guy. I just finished reading one (Pure HP) and what I read tends to affect me. Don't say what you have read had never affected you or your writing.**

**Ryuu is the translated version of Draco, since they both mean dragon.**

**Hermione's name will only be shortened to Mion.**

**Hanako means child of flowers. Holly's family has a knack for naming females after flowers, so I thought it was fitting.**

**Also a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Targets 1 & 2

**Haha! It's update time! I thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

**When I logged in today, the code was 8027... I took that as you have to update your KHR fanfic today. **

**BlackShadow1 - Thanks**

**(Guest) Awesome - ...Uhm, sorry that's not the pairing. I am debating with myself for Fem!Harry with a Harem or just with Mukuro though so there is a possibility. Out of curiosity, did I imply it?**

**(Guest) Fan Shen Cheng - Xie Xie 谢谢**

**foxchick - Thanks for the support (including reminding me to update) and sorry for the update being a bit later than intended.**

**killer4853 - Thank you?**

**Man, it's sad that this didn't even reach the half the first page after not updating for so long, I remember when there was several update everyday for this crossover section. *Sniffle* Maybe I should speed up on the updates instead of updating every month... Anyway, it's time for you to read.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Target 1 That Guy From Italy<span>**

A week after the prank war, - involving canines with feline body parts, pink haired dragons with orange scales, lion maned bookworms, bobble-headed girls, etc. - Hermione, Draco, and Holly were on their way to Tsuna's place so they could walk to Nami-chu together.

Holly about to enter the grounds of the Sawada residence when the door flew open and Tsuna ran out, crashing right into her and knocking the both of them to the ground.

"HIEE! Gomenasai! Are you okay, Hanako-chan?" Tsuna screamed.

"I'm fine," Holly laughed. "We used to meet like this so often that I'm still used to it."

Tsuna flushed red. "Gomen."

"It's fine. Let's get to school."

"We're going to be late!" Hermione yelped in alarm when she checked her watch.

"Don't worry, we can use the excuse that we got lost and Tsuna showed us the way. We are new after all." Holly said.

"But-," Hermione tried.

"If you keep talking, we'll be even later."

"Race you!" Draco said in a bout of childishness.

"I think that defeats the purpose of being late." Holly muttered.

The quartet ran to school until a baby in a suit landed on Tsuna's head and Tsuna stepped on a chihuahua's tail.

The usual "Hiee!" came from Tsuna as the chihuahua walked off it's owner's property.

Tsuna and Holly took a step back.

Draco and Hermione watched with raised eyebrows as Reborn calmed the chihuahua down.

"You're a loser who gets panicked easily in crisis. You're the single middle school student on this Earth who's afraid of Chihuahuas." said the baby.

"What am I, a toddler?" muttered Holly. 'The others are afraid of Chihuahuas too and some of them are our age. Actually, I'm pretty sure at least two are older.' she thought.

"Is that toddler speaking in complete, grammatically correct sentences?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Yes he is."

"And why aren't you guys more surprised?!" he asked.

"I was exposed to it earlier this morning." Tsuna huffed.

"...No comment." replied Holly and Hermione.

"Waa~ how cute!" yelled a short haired girl wearing the Nami-chu uniform.

"Ciaossu." said the baby.

"Good morning." replied the girl.

Another girl in a different uniform came up huffing. "Is this kid your little brother?" she demanded.

"N-no." Tsuna stuttered out.

"Why are you in a suit?" asked the short haired girl who was squatting before the baby.

"Because I'm in the mafia."

Things went on until Tsuna ran off yelling about his dying will.

"What... just happened?" asked Draco.

"You had your first little taste of the mafia world." Hermione replied with a smile and a pat on his back.

The baby turned to them and stared with narrowed eyes. As he opened his mouth to say something...

"Ah. We're gonna be late." Holly said, causing Hermione to take off dragging Holly and Draco with her by the wrists.

Reborn was left staring at the disappearing trio with suspicion.

* * *

><p>Hermione had Draco and Holly at the school and in the office before the short haired girl arrived.<p>

After obtaining their schedule and learning the proper procedure for the culture, the trio was out and waiting for their teacher.

"Do you find it odd we all have class 1-A?" Hermione asked.

"No, usually class 1-A has the smallest amount of students and the transfers are dumped in there." Holly answered flippantly.

"Tsuna hasn't arrived yet." Holly muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry, he's probably fine." Hermione consoled.

"... Didn't he run off in his boxers?" Draco brought up.

"He can conjure his own clothes." Holly stated with a huff.

'That's cold.' Hermione and Draco thought simultaneously with sweat-drops.

* * *

><p>Class started and the trio had to introduce themselves to class 1-A.<p>

"They come from being home-schooled, so nice." The teacher said. "Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Choshou Mion. I like reading and dislike lazy people."

"Shinko Naga. I like... sports and dislike nosy people."

"Himeji Hanako. I believe you all remember me."

Whispers erupted about how 'Naga-sama' was 'super cool and collected' and 'Mion-sama' was 'exceedingly beautiful and mature'. But the majority of the whispers were about 'Hanako-hime-sama' 'Ice Princess of Angels' had returned.

Holly's eye twitched as Hermione tried to hide a giggle and Draco smirked over her old moniker.

Tsuna was depressed through out the class and didn't even seem to notice that the trio was in his class.

* * *

><p>Tsuna dashed out of the class as soon as the break ended.<p>

"What's with him?" Holly asked.

"Mochida-sempai challenged Dame-Tsuna to a fight, he probably ran away." laughed a classmate who was eager to get in her good books.

Holly pursed her her lips in disapproval.

"Baka!" hissed another classmate. "Hime-sama disapproves of saying things like that!"

"Urgh!" the first one gulped. "Gomen!"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Holly said with a frown.

"I'll let it slide _this_ time. However, calling someone dame is no way to treat people." she chided.

"Now," she said. "Will someone lead me to where this fight is taking place?"

"H-hai!"

* * *

><p>Holly glared as Mochida gave his speech and huffed when Tsuna began running around in circles while chased by Mochida.<p>

"Sawada-kun! Do your best!" shouted Kyoko when Tsuna fell.

"Oi," Holly interrupted. Everyone turned to her. "Tsuna, you have to go all out against this... _cheating thing._ And you better win!"

Tsuna blinked. "All out?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, just beat him." Holly pouted.

"Hai, Hime-chan, Sasagawa-san." Tsuna replied with a smile, once again standing upright. "As you wish." He gave a graceful bow.

Little did Holly and Tsuna know, they just created some nosebleeds.

Tsuna held the shinai before him in the correct position. "Let's start again, shall we, Mochida-_senpai~_?" asked Tsuna, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Tsuna began to fight back. He pushed Mochida back and barely gave the elder male time to retaliate.

"Ne _senpai_~ weren't you going to punish me?" Tsuna asked mockingly as he purposely gave a wide opening.

"I-I will and I'm going to stop messing around _NOW_!" Mochida yelled as he lunged.

Tsuna twirled out of the way and hit the back of Mochida's kendogu (kendo armor) and it broke.

"Oopsies~. It broke." Tsuna sang. "Ne, aren't you going to raise that flag?"

"H-hai! Point! Red wins!" the referee yelped as he raised the red flag.

* * *

><p><span>After school (under a muffliato)<span>

"Geh! How am I supposed to keep my dame reputation now?" Tsuna complained.

"Act extra no-good?" Holly offered. "Everyone else'll think it was a fluke or something."

"I think you should just drop it." Draco put in. "At least, partially."

"Y-you think?" Tsuna asked.

"It would make standing out harder if you were average at everything." Hermione mused.

"That's true, but I'm supposed to be weeding out bullies and that's easier as a victim."

"The easiest way would be to be a bully." Holly said.

"But then you wouldn't approve of that Hime-chan."

"Not at all." Hermione muttered.

* * *

><p><span>Sawada Residence<span>

"How long is that baby going to tail us?" asked Draco.

"He calls himself my tutor." muttered Tsuna.

Holly patted his back consolingly. "We're here for you Tsu-kun."

"He talked about the mafia multiple times. Apparently I'm some sort of mafia familgia heir."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's the mafia?" asked Draco.

* * *

><p><span>With Reborn<span>

"I need to tell Nono that our spies are getting lazy and that Iemitsu is not someone to talk to when it comes to the reality of his family." Reborn growled in frustration. So far, some of the information he had gotten from the afore mentioned informants corresponded with the information he had gathered himself. (Relying completely on the information of others could get him killed after all.) The rest did not.

Tsuna was not supposed to have friends.

Tsuna was not supposed to be able to fight.

Tsuna was not supposed to be so confident in himself.

Tsuna was not supposed to know _anyone_ from the mafia aside from his father.

Tsuna was supposed to be a weak, friendless, good-for-nothing with self-confidence issues.

Great, now he sounded like the bad guy.

Well, the boy wasn't completely useless, it made his job easier. His shooting would get rusty though and he had only been able to use the dying will bullet once.

What he **was **irritated -because he was too dignified to be angry- about was that the information was off.

And just how did he meet the future Donna of the Libroteca Familgia? On one hand, they were allies to Vongola. On the other hand, Tsuna was NOT supposed to _know __any mafiosi_!

Dammit! He would strangle Iemitsu for not checking in on his family more often.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Target 2 Bullet Need Avoided...Again<span>**

Tsuna ended up as a feared and respected student of Nami-chu.

Temporarily.

He was trying to figure out if he should go with Holly's advice or Draco's.

Both had their pros and cons. Problem was, which was more beneficial to his position?

"Stop worrying about it and just go with the flow." Holly said, successfully interrupting his thought process.

"I can't do that! Unlike you, I'm not able to come up with things right off the bat!"

"Well, then it's good time for practice isn't it?" Holly ran away laughing while Tsuna tried to catch up.

"Hime-chan~!"

* * *

><p>"Sawada!" One of Tsuna's classmates called.<p>

"Mo-morning" Tsuna replied.

"Um, I need to ask a favor from you!"

"Huh? A favor from me?"

"The volleyball tournament is today but we are short a regular! I want you to play!"

"M...Me?!"

"You looked seriously amazing when you beat Mochida-Senpai! Lend us that strength!"

"Er.. But that was..."

"Come on, I'm begging you, please! We really want to win!"

"Ah. I guess I could do it, but I've never really played Volleyball." Tsuna muttered while he scratched the back of his head. "You're probably better off with someone who actually knows the rules."

In the end, Tsuna was still dragged off to play.

* * *

><p>'Why am I here again?' Tsuna wondered as everyone cheered him on.<p>

This was apparently the moment he had to chose.

Well, he _did _need an outlet that wouldn't be too suspicious and before he lost his self control...

Sports would do pretty well.

So, his new plan would be to drop his current scores in academics even more, then bring up his athleticism a bit. Fail at all points but one or two in every sport.

Tsuna set his new plan in motion.

He failed at Volleyball. Spectacularly.

He missed _every time_ the ball was sent to him. He really felt bad for his teammates.

The game was luckily still in the first set and the points were 3-18 by the time he got to the sever position. His teammates felt hopeless and kept shooting him accusing looks.

Instead of looking repentant, he grinned. Anger was clear on their faces, probably thinking he was doing it on purpose, which he was but they had no need to know that.

In reply, he sent the ball over the net with an overhand serve. It flew up and over with an amazing speed, hitting the floor before anyone could react.

Eyes popped out of their sockets. There was a freaking dent where the ball had landed.

"Ahaha. I probably should have told you guys that the serving position was my specialty." Tsuna said rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Herbivore." came a deep threatening voice. Of course. Just his luck. Hibari Kyouya.

"Hiee!" Tsuna yelped. "I'll pay for the damages!"

"Hn." Narrowed eyes glared at him. "Report to the disciplinary office after school." Hibari said.

"Gek."

Hibari's eyes narrowed. "What are you herbivores waiting for, continue the game." he ordered.

"H-Hai!"

Tsuna kept serving, now with less strength, half the speed but twice the accuracy. The other team still scrambled to get the ball over the net. The few times they did, the ball went out or at an angle that was easy for Tsuna's team to set it back.

25-18 Class 1-A won and Tsuna was still the server.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna. I heard you won the game. Nice job!" Hermione congratulated.<p>

"Thanks. Where were you? For that matter, where was Hime-chan and Naga-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"...We, uh, had some business to take care of on the _other side._"

A shadow neither noticed had heard it all.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, Hibari doesn't approach Holly because she is always with Tsuna, Hermione, and Draco, thus crowding. Second, Holly didn't notice her brother in the gym because she was too pre-occupied by Mochida.<strong>

**Yes, the story has been pretty boring and common, I'll _try_ to spice it up. Emphasis on try because I'm pretty sure I am emotionally stunted. **

**So, who do you guys think is the future donna of the Libroteca Familgia? It should be pretty obvious, but then again, I am the one writing the story.**

**BTW, if anyone notices a change in my writing style, please tell me. I cannot tell myself. It's too technical and formal but it would be nice to know.**

**Next chapter, Holly meets up with Hibari!**

**ChArri**

**So Sorry! I thought I posted this two or three weeks ago. It doesn't seem like my other fic updated either.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le gasp! A new chapter already?! Sorry, it's just a sneak peek.**

**Merry Christmas! Frohe Weihnachten! Joyeux Noël! Buon Natale 圣诞节快乐! メリークリスマス! This is your present.**

**Those are all the languages I know. If yours isn't up there, sorry. If it _is_ and I did something wrong... I have a tendency to misspell Christmas in English, which is my best language. If that makes it any better.**

**DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere - Dude, you are my only reviewer for that last chapter. Out of like 2,000 readers, 113 followers, and 76 favorites. Thank you. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart, Thank you. ****B.T.W. You are correct. Libroteca is a word I made using the Italian words for Library and Books. I took the two of them and mashed them together because it wouldn't be fair for those non latin language speakers. Heh, looks like I didn't do a good enough job.**

**Regardless of not reviewing, thanks to the rest of you for supporting the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>eternal-nature15 <span>and<span> Reizo Rini- Thank you.**

**Guest - Yeah, I always have trouble with the beginning. It always flows more easily after. I think it's kind of an automatic thing I do. A "How the heck am I supposed to do this?! You know what forget the beginning, I'm just going to start with a bunch of random scenes and see where it takes me." kind of feeling. Yup. That is exactly how it happened. ;P **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 Target 3 Gokudera<strong>

Hibari Kyoya was a strong carnivore, everyone knew that.

However much he would like to say he had no weaknesses, that was not true and Hibari was no liar.

He had three weaknesses.

One, animals. It was pure and simple. He loved all animals but he preferred the cute, little ones. They looked so weak and helpless but they had hidden strengths. Kittens had claws. Birds had their beaks and talons. Bunnies had sharp teeth. Hedgehogs had those prickly spike-like hairs. And the list goes on.

Two, sweets. Contrary to popular belief, he does like sweet things. Ranging from cookies to cakes, from Ice cream to Taiyaki. His favorite sweet happened to be Ice cream mochi. Of course it had to be Japanese. He loved the country he was raised in; its rich history, beautiful landscapes, and wonderful 'hunting grounds'.

Three, Holly Potter. The girl he had personally trained several years ago. She was like one of those animals that was small and deceptively weak but had a defensive side. He would admit, if only to himself, he might have created a monster.

She was the perfect manipulator. Her angelic, cherubic face was pure innocence but could give a very nasty demonic glare while still looking like some sort of... innocent child. Her small stature and meek posture would forever give her a weak, helpless look.

But, behind all that was a master manipulator. It had been years, but he still needed to figure out how she managed to convince his adoptive parents to allow her to make that junior squad. So, not only was she able to manipulate the entire town without trying very hard, she could also beat them down personally and _still _make them think she was innocent.

He was so, so proud of her. He had trained his only pack member well. Now, if only he could get her to stop crowding with herbivores...

* * *

><p>Holly watched the transfer student with amusement. The poor guy would have to deal with fangirls and all the annoyances that came with it, she'd ignore the fact that he had obviously gone against dress code just for that.<p>

That poor, poor delinquent-like genius.

Oh, yes. She knew about his past, having done a more thorough background check than the school provided after learning he was from Italy. That and a little legilimency - she rarely went further than emotions, intentions, and outer thoughts; she could but she didn't - she knew his reasons when he kicked Tsuna's desk but her protectiveness still flared.

In as many moments, she had her trusty staff at his throat. "I don't condone bullies in Namimori, either stand down or be bitten to death."

"Che, why should I listen to you?"

Holly closed in and whispered in his ear in Italian. "Test him as you will but remember, where one sky is, there are surely those who follow. This sky is young and new to the world you have come from but his will is strong and he will thrive."

She backed away. "You have your warning, now make your choice."

He scowled but went to his seat. His glare bore into both Tsuna and Holly. And though he backed down, neither the fangirls or the fear from the boys diminished.

Whispers and muttering began.

"Did you see that! He actually dares to glare at Himeko-sama!" someone whispered, in awe and contempt. It was an odd combination to say the least.

* * *

><p>After school, Hermione and Draco had gone to help set up the shop the quintet had decided upon for their apparent source of income. Holly on the other hand stayed behind to watch Tsuna.<p>

Holly trailed Tsuna and Reborn.

For a hit-man, Reborn was easy to track, but that was probably just the spell she'd put on him earlier.

She disillusioned herself and listened as Gokudera and Reborn spoke. She forced herself to stay put as Gokudera bombarded Tsuna with bombs.

Holly made her appearance - dispelling herself - when Gokudera said that he would be Tsuna's right-hand man.

"Oh?" Tsuna and Gokudera jumped in surprise as Reborn lowered his fedora over his eyes. "You're going to need to prove yourself if that's the case." she said.

"Hanako-sama, don't make it worse than it already is!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's true though isn't it? You wouldn't want someone like this as your right-hand man." Holly and Tsuna could practically _see_ the arrow stabbing their new silver haired ally.

"I don't even want one! I'm not going to be a mafia boss." Tsuna said firmly.

"But _if_ you were to need a right-hand man, would Gokudera suffice?"

"...I-I reserve my judgement. I don't know him well enough yet."

"Well then, get to know him and then answer. I personally think that, as he is right now, he would make a lousy right-hand man."

"Well, well, lookie here." A delinquent said.

"Cutting class? This requires punishment." One of his friends said.

"You're only allowed to cut class in senior year." said a third.

A dark aura appeared around Gokudera and Holly.

"Leave it to me." Gokudera said. "I'll prove my worth by getting rid of these guys."

At the same time, Holly said, "You've got a lot of nerve pretending to be a carnivore. I'll bite you to death for this offense!"

Tsuna sighed. "I'm going to find Naga-kun and Mion-san!" he called to Holly. All he got was a distracted hum. With another sigh, he left.

* * *

><p>Hanako stretched from the light exercise of beating up the seniors.<p>

"A-ano, Hanako-sama?"

"Hai?"

Gokudera fidgeted under Holly's questioning gaze. "Earlier, when you said Tsuna wouldn't want someone like me as his right-hand man, what did you mean?"

Holly looked at him with amusement. "You're going to have to figure that out yourself. But I can say it has nothing to do with your past or who your parents are. The problem lies in you. I'll give you a BIG hint though. Tsuna's going to need a friend in his right-hand man, he doesn't need a yes man."

She left Gokudera to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake (Dedicated to DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere)<strong>

Reborn decided to test Holly to see if she was worthy of being a member of Tsuna's familgia. He would start with how she reacted in midst of danger.

**PLAN A**

He placed several large black mambas in Holly's room and went to watch from the telephone pole just outside of her window.

He watched as the girl entered her room, took one glance at the snakes and...

...

...

...

...

...

started to pet them. She coo-ed over the snakes as if they were young children and when she started hissing, the snakes seemed to follow her back and call.

So... she was a snake charmer?

Holly glanced his direction, an amused, taunting smile on her face.

Reborn's eyes narrowed. Challenge accepted brat.

...

...

...

...

...

...

_SEVERAL PLANS LATER_

Reborn was starting to get irritated.

Was there nothing that could scare this girl?

He tried _everything_; from poisonous snakes to falling bears, from flying razor Frisbees of fluff to electronic rocks! (Do _not_ ask about that last one.)

He glared at the girl who was currently... running away from...

Was that a black chihuahua?

Reborn lost his cool and face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah~ I love picking on Reborn.<strong>

**I was going to give a full chapter, but the decision was late and I ran out of time. Better than nothing?**

* * *

><p><strong>You know that part when you read "Gokudera bombarded Tsuna with bombs"? I swear I didn't notice that until it was already written!<strong>


End file.
